


Gym Shark

by shironek0



Category: Naruto
Genre: Digital Media, Drawings, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shironek0/pseuds/shironek0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kisame!!! I love to read fics about him!!!!<br/>This one is my favorite: <a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10595965/1/This-Is-Not-My-Cat">www.fanfiction.net/s/10595965/…</a><br/>Thanks MissHohigaki!!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gym Shark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissHoshigaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHoshigaki/gifts).



> Kisame!!! I love to read fics about him!!!!  
> This one is my favorite: [www.fanfiction.net/s/10595965/…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10595965/1/This-Is-Not-My-Cat)  
> Thanks MissHohigaki!!!


End file.
